Why? Why me?
by dezzaur
Summary: Claire is trying to hook up her best friend with a girl he really likes, despite how much Claire loves him but his happiness comes first. R&R (:
1. Chapter 1

Claire can feel her whole body sweating, it's summer, yet it's blazing hot as fuck. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She wears the pink crop top and denim overalls show off her curvy really well. Her body is a pear figure, perfectly B-cup breasts but so big hips. She just finished milking four cows and then fanning herself as Claire walks to the sheep, baabaah, he is her first sheep. Claire just got him a few days ago. Claire went through her bag to look for a specific tool. Claire found her sheer but its blade is very dull.

"Well, sorry baabaah, I need to go see Gray and get this tool fixed." Claire patted his head as he baas.

Claire jogged her way to the blacksmith and heard the loud shouting from the inside. _Are they fighting again?_ Claire went up to the door but the door smacked me in the face. Claire cover her face and whined, "Ouch!"

"Shit… shit! Blonde, you need to be careful!" Gray exclaimed. Her blurry visions soon to be clear. She can see the letters UMA on his hat is covering his red Aubin hair. His fingers held her chin making her look at him so he can examine to make sure there is no injury. Her breath hitched as his blue eyes roamed her whole face. Her face reddened like a tomato. He sighs, "Blonde, you alright? I don't see any injuries. Buy do you have a fever? Your face is so red." She shakes her face quickly, "I'm ok. I promise"

He handed his hand towards her so Claire can get up. Claire dusted her clothes to get rid of dirt. "I'm alright... Anyway... do you think you can fix my sheer?" Gray rolls his eyes grumpily, "Whatever. You can ask gramps.. apparently according to him, I'm not good enough." He snaps and walks away. Okay… now what.

"Ugh, great." Trudged in the building to see pissed off Saibara.

"Gray! OH NOW, YOU'VE DECIDED TO COME BAC-….Oh hello, Claire." He cleared his throat, "How can I help you?"

Claire puts a dulled sheer on the table. "The blade isn't sharp and I need it to trim my poor sheep."

"That'd be 5k G."

—

Wandering around in the town square to see a familiar hat guy facing the tree with his fists balled up. She went to call out for him but she can see his shoulders shaking and tried to turn around, thinking he needs an alone time but he moves his head a little so Claire can see him eyeing at her. He must have heard her.

"Well your attitude was very peachy-" she teased but shortly after saw his both hands are bloody and bruised from punching the tree. She has spoken with a concern, "Oh Gray…"

"It's nothing," he shoves his hands in his pockets then cringed at the pain.

"Yeah sure it's 'nothing', does it have to do with you guys fighting?" He knows who she was talking about: Him and his grandpa.

Gray sighed, his voice is so soft and low only Claire can hear him, "I'm tired of being told I'm not doing anything better and I think I should quit-" Claire smacked on his back, "There, there, Gray... it's called training! Of course, he will criticize your works but just know that don't give up and keep going you'll get better at it. Hell, I'm not great at farming but I got this. It's been three years since I came here… It was shitty at the first and it is still shitty but it's better than ever. You are almost there and I believe in you," Claire smiled beamingly at Gray, he gave her a small one back.

"You're right." He moves the hat bill down to cover his blushing face. Claire grabbed his arm, carefully didn't touch his injury hands, and started to pull him as she walks. She can feels his muscles, she often wonders what it is like to be in his arms...

"Well let's go to client then inn. I'm starving." Gray protested, "No Gray, your knuckles needs to be taken care of or it'll get infected."

Gray gave in and followed Claire to the client.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Claire sit at the barstool, his hands are wrapped with bandaid. Gray has a baked corn in front of him and Claire is already chomping down on a cheeseburger with fries.

Ann and Claire were chatting about the farm then Cliff. How she really likes him but wishes Cliff would ask her out. Ann walks into the kitchen after Doug called out for her.

"So, did you finished making a necklace for Mary yet?" She slurped a drink through a straw.

"Almost! It's should be done by tomorrow." Gray smirked at the idea of giving her a gift, "I-I just hope she likes it…" he stammers.

Claire smiles at Gray while the agonizing feeling grows bigger in her chest, "I'm sure she will like a necklace."

"I hope so," Gray took a bite of his corn, hopefully, that Mary will like it.

The bell rings at the inn door, Claire looks at the door to see who it was, immediately looks away with an irritation look on her face, it was Karen.

Karen and Claire used to be the best friend until she betrayed Claire, so after that, they stopped being friends and went on their separate lives.

"I gotta go home," she stood up too fast and got dizzy for a second. She left a money on the table and then stormed out. Gray looks at the door where Claire ran out then look at her half cheeseburger and 3 fries. He doesn't know why or what happened to Claire with Karen situation. It's clear they cannot stand each other yet they knew each other. _Claire did mention that she went to school with her… but I've no idea what's going on_. Gray squirts his eyes at Karen coldly real quick before putting money on the table to go to bed upstairs, _not like I care_.

He drops his jacket and pants on the floor and hat on the night table. He laid on the bed, closed his eyes, _why am I still thinking about it? I mean ever since Claire came to the town and became my friend… the way she acts when she found out Karen is in the same town as her. She looked miserable but push it beside. Wait, why do I care? I don't care. It's not my problems, it's theirs. Yah it's their problem… I hope Mary likes the gift._

Xxx

After Claire stormed out the Inn, she went right straight home to go to bed. She only had a long shirt and panties on. She has tears flowing down her cheeks, _I wish everything doesn't suck. Gray likes a girl that isn't me. Mary is so lucky…_ she yawns and then closes her eye as she drifted away.

 _Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!_

It echoes in her head when she woke up sweating, her heart pounds hard she feels like it's about exploded. She looks over at the clock only find it's 5 am in the morning.

She puts her arms over her eyes, her body trembles with sadness and fear.

 _It's all Karen's fault…_

 _Xxx_

All morning working on animals, she stands outside of the house to take a smoke break. She sighs as she blows a smoke. So many thoughts going on in her head, only cigarettes helps with her anxiety. Once she's finished with her cigarette she put it out in her secret ashtray so nobody will find out. She put perfumes on herself, it will cover the smell of a cigarette. Claire trudges to library feeling exhausted due to lack of sleep and nightmare.

 _I wonder if Gray already gave her the gift… it's his day off._ She can't help it but frowns. The ache in her chest grows bigger and it gets heavier than ever. She shakes and forced herself to smile as she walks in the library.

"Hello, Claire!" Mary put her face out of the book and smiles softly at her.

"Hey, Mary! Any new books released yet?"

"Oh yes! Let me show you." Mary motions for her to come over there.

She saw that Mary is wearing a brand new necklace, it's obviously from Gray. Beautiful silver lace with an amethyst gem. She can't hear what Mary is saying and didn't realize she has a book in her hand until Mary keeps calling her name.

"Oh what? Sorry I was thinking about when I start to read this book. So busy all day and I always passed out late nights." She laughs, Mary smiles at her.

They talk about what books will come out next, then the girls say bye to each other.

Claire went to Inn to see Gray and Popuri chatting, something about Kai but She didn't pay attention anyway. The necklace stuck in her head. She sits at the table with them, Popuri keeps talking about how Kai needs to start taking her out for a date at different places, not at the beach all the time.

"So Gray, I saw Mary have a necklace so did you tell her your feeling?" I sighed when I saw Gray shakes his head, "no I didn't. I tried but I couldn't and Mary insisted that I have to make pieces of jewelry for all girls in this town because it wouldn't be fair if I give one to only Mary."

 _Xx_

 _Gray walked into the library to see Mary reading her book quietly._

" _H-hello Mary," He stammers, "how is your day?"_

" _Good! The new books just arrived this morning," Mary was beaming and it was so adorable to see her smiling. His heart pounds and he felt like Mary might be heard it but Mary brought Gray to where the boxes of new books._

" _That's nice, so uhm… I made this necklace and it's for you…" Mary gasped when Gray showed her the necklace._

" _That's beautiful! Are you sure it's for me?" Mary's doe eyes stare at him, "Yes, it's for you." Gray smiled._

—

Kai interrupted the story, "Hey! What's going on?" He sat next to Popuri and wrap around her shoulders. Popuri and Claire shushed at Kai.

Popuri snuggles against Kai, "Gray is telling the story about Mary. Gray gave her a necklace and tried to confess his feeling for her somehow he failed."

Kai ooh's, "bro, that sucks."

Gray growls, "shut up, lemme finish the story.."

—

" _Thank you, Gray! It's so beautiful…" Mary puts it on herself, "you should make some for the other girls, I don't think it'd be fair for them." Gray tries to protest, "But, Mary, I made this just for you because..."_

" _Oh, Gray! Can you please.. just for me?" She smiled innocently._

" _...ok fine. I'll do it."_

Xxx

Gray groans as he ends his story, "so yeah, I've tried but I don't think I can do it. There is no way-" Claire gasps so loud it nearly gave everybody a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ!" Kai rubs his forehead.

"Claire!" Popuri rolls her eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Gray had his hand on his chest.

Ann came out with knives in her both hands, "What's happening!? I heard Claire!"

Claire laughs, "I'm so sorry but I get excited sometimes when I get an idea…"

Ann sighs with relief, "Don't do that ever again!"

Claire apologized once again, "I have an idea! Gray! I can get you confess your feeling for Mary. So, here is the plan..." she whispers. "Popuri, you should go in and convince Mary to take a break and go out to enjoy the day. Gray, you'll stand in the front of the library waiting for Mary. You should take her to the Mother's Hill and confess."

Kai gasp with excitement, "That's a great plan!"

"Do you think it'll work?" Gray wasn't sure, Claire smacks on his back, "Have some faith in this plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Claire do all the farm work then see that it's almost time for Gray to finish his work.

"Welp, time for the plan." She smiles devilishly.

Claire waited out of the blacksmith building for Gray to come out. She heard the door creaked, she turns to see Gray. He has dirt all over his face and clothes. He's sweating from hard work. He has his jacket all ties up around his waist so his white tank top shows off his muscles. He took his hat off to wipe his forehead with his arm. Claire can feel her face grow red so she looks away and ask him if he is ready or needs a little time.

"I'll need to take a shower. My body is achy all over." He frowns as he stretched and some of his joints popped. "Wanna come with me?" Gray asked tiredly.

 _Me with Gray… in shower…_

Claire is blushing ravishingly, Gray gave her a weird look then realized.

"Oh, god no! I don't mean like that! I'm asking if you wanna come with me TO INN and I WILL take the shower. While you wait for me downstairs with Ann." He moved his hat to cover his red face. "Geez stupid blonde, you…" he mumbles frustratedly " _for fuck's sake_ " then clears his throat, "let's go."

Claire nods then start to strolling down the town with Gray. She looks down on the ground the whole time with her face being red with the perverted thoughts going through her head.

—

"I will be right back." Gray trudges upstairs.

Claire sits on the barstool and hits her forehead on the table, she groans, "what the fuck is wrong with me. Ann! Can I have a beer?"

Ann raises her eyebrow, "it's only 1:30 pm… you alright?" Claire normally asks for beers at late night. Rarely at afternoon.

"Yeah, long day." She laughs. "Just need one beer to resolve the stress."

Ann nods then went to get a glass of beer, she looks at the table zoning out.

Ann clears her throat, "hey, what's up?" Claire got snapped outta it and see that she have a beer in front of her, "Why is your face red? Is it about Gray? Did he piss you off? Do you need me to kick his ass or something?"

She stammers then laughs, "no, he didn't. He didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about it." She looks at the drink smiling sadly.

"Claire… are you sure you are ok?"

"I will be."

—

Claire finished her beer when Gray sits next to Claire. Claire jumped, didn't hear him walking down.

"Oh! Geez, don't scare me like that!" She laughs.

"That's a payback for last night… you nearly gave me a heart attack." Gray gave her a small smile, "so are we ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Claire says.

—

Gray stands outside of the library and Claire is hiding behind the bush. Mary came out with a book in her arms and saw Gray, "hello, what are you doing out there? Are you waiting for someone?"

Gray nods, "actually I was waiting for you and I would like to take you to mother peak. There is something… I would like to tell you ." Gray tries his best to not stammers. He blushed at Mary because she is so beautiful.

Mary smiles, "Alright, let's go."

Claire watches them go, she is happy, but, at the same time, she's jealous. She walks outta the bush and then bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" The girl sneers, Claire rolled her eyes, "geez Karen. I wasn't paying attention. So sorry. See you later."

She proceeded to turn away but Karen said something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Claire stopped.

"Oh nothing, I was thinking about the good memories back in school…" she giggles, "remember that? At the party? That was so funny."

Claire glowered at her, "that.. that shit isn't funny. It could destroy me but I realized back then that I was a better person than you were and I still am a better person than you are." Their faces are so close to each other. Karen ahh's, "You? Better? Don't make me laugh, Piggy!"

She glares at her then at the ground when she heard her old nickname. "You fucking bitc-" Popuri and Ann got in the middle of them and moves them away from each other. Popuri is hugging Claire's side, and Ann is in front of Karen holding her back.

Ann is confused, "alright, alright, what's going on?"

Claire scoffs, "well apparently, I bumped into her and tried to apologize but she keeps saying shit about me."

Karen says, "I don't accept the apology from people _like_ you."

Claire scoffs then starts to walk away. Popuri went up to Karen's face and say something that Claire couldn't hear but she saw Ann's shocked face at what Popuri said to Karen. Popuri may be the kindest person you ever met but she is the one you wouldn't wanna mess with.

Claire finally arrived at her farm and then take out the secret stash from the fake flower pot. The sounds of lighter flicking as it lits, she inhales the cancer stick. Feeling the smoke filling up her lungs… she blows it out. _Ah, the sweet poison._

She continued to smoke the cigarette, jolted when she said her name being called.

"Claire!" Popuri and Ann caught her.

 _Fuck. Me._

"Well, it is not what it seems like you think," Claire tries to think of an excuse but Popuri goes to stand next to her and grabbed a box of cigarettes to smoke one, "I don't care anymore right now, I'm beyond the stress. Kai is leaving in a few weeks and Karen… ugh," she growls then sighs, "geez I haven't smoked this in a long time... let's see when was my last time... aha, not since after high school…"

"I did stop back then too but I only smoke whenever I'm stressed or whatever." Claire shrugged.

Ann flaps her hands to get smoke away from her, "ugh, that is nasty. I don't know how you guys can smoke this. I've tried once but I nearly puked." She faked gagging.

They all laughed but stopped when they heard someone running toward the farm, and there was gray standing there panting, "Claire I have to talk to you… alone." He looks at the girls.

"Well girls I think it's time for y'all go. I'll see y'all later," Claire told the girls. Popuri took one more cigarette with her it's for later in case she needs one. Ann follows after Popuri. The girls left the farm and then gray just lend on the house, and cover his face with his bandaged hands.

Claire throws the almost done cigarette in the ashtray immediately, "Gray… What's wrong?" She walks over to Gray and see that he has a sad look on his face. "C'mon, let's go in the house."

Claire brought Gray in her house. Gray is sitting on the couch with a stoic look on his face. Claire sits next to Gray, "What happened? Did you forget to tell her again?"

"Nope," his voice cracked, "I didn't forget. I told her and…. She likes someone else…" his beautiful blue eyes are filled with tears but he won't let them fall because he is a "manly man". Claire's heart is heavy for gray, she hates to see him sad and it's almost too unbearable to see him like that. It's very rare to see Gray in this state… fragile and vulnerable. She grabbed him in her arms and hug him tightly, "It's ok Gray, you will find someone else who loves you as much as you do for them. It is not the end of the world." She felt him shaking and her neck is wet… _he's crying…_ his hat fell off of his head, landing on the floor. Claire's fingers went through his hair and the other hand rubbed his back. "It's ok Gray, I got you."


	4. Chapter 4

"If you tell anybody that I cried... I'll put you in the grave myself and buried you alive." Claire laughed, "C'mon Gray! It's normal to cry after a heartbreak. There is nothing to be ashamed of." She elbowed his side. Gray rubbed his side and mumbles grumpily.

Gray opened the inn door, "ladies first."

"Oh, well you're such a gentleman." Claire dramatically bows with her invisible dress.

Gray grinned mischievously and Claire giggles. Popuri waves at Gray and Claire, "come sit over here!" So they went to the table where Popuri and Kai at. Kai is snuggling in Popuri's neck and nipping. They are drunk already.

"Geez Kai, you need to cool down with these drinks." Gray smack on kai's back. He jolts away from her neck, "psssh, Nah. I is good." He slurs.

Claire shouts out to Ann, "can we all get a dozen of shots over here!?"

A high pitching girl shouts back, "you got it!"

Ann brought a dozen of shots on the table.

Gray and Claire took shots.

They both hooted at the taste and how strong it is.

"Whoa!" Gray stutters. _Damn_

"Let's drink more!" Claire clinked their shot glasses.

—

An hour later, Gray had his hat on the table and Claire keeps snickers at Gray's stupid pointless jokes.

"The future, the present, and the past walked into a bar. Things got a little tense." Gray said the stupid joke, Claire snorted then stopped, "Sorry, haha."

"Why, I thought it was cute." Gray buttered up Claire enough for her to blush. _Well, she is pretty cute.. really cute than Mary._

Grays' eyebrows frowned, "ya know… Mary likes someone else. Guess who."

Kai said, "uhm Won?" Claire and Popuri eww's.

Gray shakes his head. Claire and Popuri guess their answer but they were wrong. They give up and begged Gray to tell them. Gray scoffed with a stoic look on his face.

"It was Harry." They gasped, Claire has spoken with shock expression, " isn't he a postman?"

"No, he is a policeman," Popuri states. Claire was shocked, she thought he was a postman… _her life has been a lie._

"Damn, that sucks bro. I'll never be thought Mary would go for someone like him but good for them... I guess?" Kai shrugged.

Gray shrugs stoically.

The topic is dropped immediately.

—

An half hour later-

Kai and Popuri are being extremely flirty with each other they even made out. Gray groans at them, "ugh, go get a room!"

Kai winked at Popuri, "Actually it's a good idea, don't you think we should go and get busy." He purrs in her ear. Popuri giggles blushingly, "Yeah let's go and… get busy." They both stood up and drunken Popuri is holding Kai's arms, "well, we gotta go home. See Y'all tomorrow! Tootsies!"

They said goodbyes.

"Well, I'm drunk as fuck. I'm gonna get home." Claire's balance is terrible, she wobbles toward the door but Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you stay here?" Gray slurs and his cheeks are pink but Claire's cheeks are more pinker. Claire smiles, "I would like to, but, unfortunately, I have work to do tomorrow…"

"Well, let me walk you home."

"Oh my, how gentleman you are."

The whole time they were walking together clutching to each other to prevent from falling over.

They're standing outside of the house, Claire paused and then walk to where the secret stash. She told Gray to shush, "Don't tell anyone about this." She winked at Gray.

"Smoking a cigarette after drinking always tastes amazing… I gotta admit that I've been smoking more often than I thought." She heads up to the sky and then closed her eyes. "I need to quit." Gray has been staring at her for a while before he looks up at the sky full of stars. There was a pregnant pause.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He heard a softening voice of hers. He took a short glance at Claire, "Yeah. Beautiful." _What… wait did I think she's beautiful? Well, she is..._

They chat for a bit before she finished her cigarette, "Thank you for walking me home." She moves closer to Gray and kissed on his cheek. She waves an adieu at dumbstruck Gray. He is about to walk away but he saw that Claire is struggling with the keys. She keeps dropping them.

Claire tries to get down to grab the key but hit her head on the door harder than she thought then fell to the ground. Rubbing her head, "owies…" Gray laughed, "geez, let me unlock for you." He then carried her in the bride-style and unlocked the door with the key. He puts her down in the living room so she can stand up.

"Thanks! Gosh, it's hot in here," She giggles as she unbuckled her overalls and drop them on the floor. Gray's eyes were bugged out then looked away, not because he is not virgin but he has a respect for women. She took her top and bra off and replace it with a baggy bold red T-shirt. Gray scolded himself mentally for watching the whole thing from the corner of his eyes. He can see that she's wearing light blue panties. _Great, I'm a fucking pervert._ Gray was about to leave but heard Claire screamed so he turns around to see her on the floor. He went to pick her up, "Are you ok?" She laughs, "I'm ok. I tripped over a pair of shoes." Gray sighs. _A fucking pair of fucking shoes… that girl must be drunker than I thought, hell I'm drunk but geez… blonde…_ he guides her toward her bedroom trying to not lose the balance. She plopped on the bed and groans, "I think 'm gonna throw up…"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Gray rushed to grab a small trash can next to her bed but find her passed out however he found out that Claire snores, and he thought it was cute but denied the thoughts immediately.

He left the house with thoughts of his best friend naked.

 _Goddamnit._


	5. Chapter 5

Claire woke up with a pounding head. Feel like her head got hit by a jackhammer. She stood up and sitting on the edge of the bed. She opened the night table then take one of the aspirins. _Geez… what the hell happened last night… I remember taking a lot of shots… Gray walked me home but that's all I remember._ Her headache gets worse every time she tried to remember. She groans as she rubbed her head hoping it will make them go away… _fuck… Oh well…_ the clock shows it's 630am in the morning. _it's time for farm work. Yay, me... please fucking kill me._

—

Gray woke up late and rushed to the blacksmith. Once his grandfather found out he's late to the work, his grandfather's booming voice is drilling into Gray's head. It is unavoidable from his wrath. Gramps throws something at Gray, "hey, take it."

Gray caught it and nearly dropped it. It's an aspirin. He forgets to take it this morning, it's not his fault… he couldn't go to bed last night and ended up jerking off at the thought of Claire, he tried to think of Mary first but Claire always popped up in his mind. _Oh fuck me, I'm a pervert. I'm horrible. I suck._ He scolded himself mentally the whole day at the work. When it's almost the end of the shift, Claire came in the building and Gray cannot look at her without thinking of her naked. He said hello back when Claire greets but he didn't look at her and he pretended that he is too busy working on earrings when he isn't. Claire gives him a weird look but shrugged it off.

A few days pass… Gray started to avoid her. They talk less and less. One day, Claire stopped visiting Gray.

Gray felt so bad so he decided to go to her farm. He blushed harder than he was before he stepped in her farm. He is searching for Claire then he heard somebody was crying… he followed the sound and he found Claire behind the big tree but she is wailing.

"Hey!" Claire jolts and wiped her face.

"Why are you crying?" Gray asked awkwardly. Claire turned her face and showed Gray her bloodshot eyes. It seems like she has been crying for awhile.

"Why? What do you mean by why? What the fuck, Gray! You've been ignoring me for days! I didn't know what I did… or you're tired of me.." she hiccups then sniffs. She still sobbed when Gray pulled her in his arms, "I'm so sorry. I'm an asshole."

Gray explained what happened that night. Claire was blushing frustratedly, "oh god… what the hell is wrong with me! I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry!"

"Eh. You were drunk. Not a big deal." Gray chuckles. Claire laughs too, but her laughter fades down…

"what's wrong?"

Claire whispered to Gray about the situation that happened yesterday, Karen kept looking down at her when she was wearing the swimsuit. Claire went out for a swim with the girls at the beach. Karen has been bothering Claire the whole time she was there so she got fed up and left the beach because Claire knows better than starting a fight with her again, yet, it still hurts…

Gray wasn't happy to hear about it, "what is her problem with you?"

Claire sighs, "remember when I told you that we went to school together but I've known her for a long time… "

—flashback—

 _Teenagers filled up the room with one teacher standing in the front of the class. The teacher told them to dismiss the room as he was getting enough with their loud chatters. The spring break was coming up soon so that explained why teenagers were being very chitchatcity. They were talking about what they would do and where they would be at._

 _A chubby figure trudged down the hall holding the books in her arms. Blonde hair pulled down into braided pigtails, long enough to pass her shoulders. Pink brace flashed every time she smiled. She wore a pink sweater with overalls. Pink converses to match her outfit. She kept getting pushed around by the other teenagers. Some kids acted like she is invisible. Some people told her to lose weight. Hard, yet cruel life for her._

 _Her best friend, Karen found her sobbing in the bathroom. "There, there. You should ignore them, Claire." Claire sobbed on her shoulder. Karen was her best friend since elementary school, she had a black vest with the white tank top underneath, showing off her cleavage, along with black leggings, and heels. Her body figure is skinny but hourglass. Every girl wants to be like her and every boy wants her. Her brown with two blonde stripe hair is so beautiful and shiny. As much as she loves her best friend but she cannot help it but feel envious of Karen. Once Karen calmed down Claire, "Claire, I'm having a party at my place this Friday. My parents are away for a few days, you know, for work as usual." Karen suggested her plan to Claire who looked so anxious. "You sure you want me to go to the party? What about the others? They would say I'll ruin the party…" Claire statements sadly. Karen pushed her lightly, "cmon! You're my best friend! of course, I want you there!" Both girls laughed._

—

"So… you guys were best friend…?"

"Mmhm, yea…" Claire nodded, saddened by the memories of them.

—

 _A few days later… Karen's house soon to be full of kids around 9 pm. Claire was sitting in the corner watching kids having fun and Karen was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Karen finally convinced her to wear a dress, she wore a black lace halter with high waisted skirt goes down to the knees. That skirt had red roses. Matching with black flats. Karen outfit was red deep-v dress that barely can cover her booty. Karen wore a sluttiest outfit Claire ever seen in their life. Well, they were only 16 years old, Karen will be 17 in a few months._

 _Karen went to Claire to pull her to where the group was playing the game, seven minutes in heaven. Claire doesn't want to play but Karen insisted. As she trudged to Karen, a thought went through her mind was since Karen told her the plan about the party, Karen acted differently toward her. She doesn't talk to her as much as they used to. Not calling often. No texting. Even yesterday they haven't talked all day until today morning Karen finally called her, Claire assumed she was busy with her family and working at the store with her parents. So she went along with it. Claire didn't realize that they played a few times until the bottle pointed at Claire and a random boy._

 _Karen squealed, "oh my god! Claire, it's your turn!" Karen proceeded to get Claire and the guy she has no idea who he was then pushed them in the closet, "ok, let's start!"_

 _It was too dark in the room so she lend in and felt wet on her mouth. Blushing ravishingly on her face. It goes like this for a few mins until she heard a door opening and a group of people including Karen, laughing at her. She saw that she was making out with a pig._

 _One of the girls screamed with a hint of laughter in it, "you're kissing a pig! What a match in heaven, a pig kissed a pig!" She made a snorting sound at her. The group started to chanting, a pig kissed a pig! The tears were pouring out of Claire's eyes, her cheeks were red and hot from the tears streaming her face and embarrassment. She eyed at Karen, hoping she would save her or telling her that she was dreaming and it's just a nightmare._

 _...Karen just stood there and did nothing but laugh._

" _STOP IT! STOP IT!" Her high pitched voice came out cracked._

 _Claire stormed out the house and escaped to the park, it was so dark she can't see anything clearly but streetlights. Sitting on the swing and sobbed her heart out to someone who she needs, but isn't there._

 _Best friend, huh? I thought we were best friends… What a bitch. I trusted her and she fucks me over. That's it, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of this._

 _Claire continued sobs. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Then, she heard someone walking to her and smelled the mixed scent of flowers and cigarettes. The soft voice of the girl made Claire look at her. The pink hair, the color of bubblegum, with reddish eyes. She had a cutesy dress. She looked like a doll. She had a lit cigarette in the between of her fingers. "Hey, are you ok?"_

" _I will be. Thanks." Sniffed._

" _Ya know, cigarettes always helped me going through hard times... my mother is very sick and my father left to get medicines… but he never came back for years… so my mother raised her two kids by herself."_

" _Oh. I know what it is like.. it isn't easy…" Claire knew what it is like to live in a family with a single mother._

" _Yeah… I'm over it but my brother, Rick, wouldn't get over it… anyway, want try one?"_

" _You sure? I mean -" she was interrupted by a new cigarette in front of her face_

" _Just try it, if you don't like it. You can give it back."_

 _Claire was eyeing at the cigarette and thought, hey fuck it._

" _Sure. Thanks," she took a cigarette and had this girl's help with lighting the cigarette._

" _No problem."_

 _Claire tried to inhale a cigarette and coughed. She tried again a few times until she did it right._

" _It's not too bad, tastes nasty, though. Thank you, I'm Claire. What is yours?"_

" _I am Popuri. It's really nice to meet you. So tell me what's wrong."_

 _After that, Popuri became her best friend, she helped her getting better and going through her hard times. In a few years, people started to notice Claire because she lost weight, took braces out, styling her hair and face more often._

—

Claire smiles at the memory of Popuri and her becoming the best friend. "If it wasn't for Popuri… I wouldn't know what I would have done. I might not be here." Gray shakes his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cried in her hands.

"Did your family know about.. that bully problem?"

Clare nods, "Yeah my mother knew about that… so after that bullshit happened, she got me transferred to the different school. Where Popuri went to, so I was happy."

"So.. you have a family?"

"Yeah, my mother and big brother but… I don't see nor talk to my brother often anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" she hesitates, "he was a drug addict so he keeps getting in and out of the rehabilitation. Right now… the last time I heard he was 2 months sober but I somehow don't believe him." She shrugs uncertainty.

Gray smiles sadly at Claire, "I understand what it is like to have a family member who is a drug addict. My mother was one my whole life, that is why I'm with my grandfather."

Claire puts her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

Gray heart fluttered. _Same here._ She smells so nice, a hint of strawberry. _Shit, I'm being a creeper… really… I just sniffed her hair. Geez, I need a drink._


End file.
